Endings
by Dalek Prime
Summary: A drabble series where different characters tell their stories of happened after they defeated Brainiac.
1. Korra

Korra

I wasn't able to stop Brainiac when he came to my world. My friends and I fought as hard as we could against his legions of machines, but we were unable to stop him from stealing Republic City, trapping everyone I ever cared about within it the process. As if to insult to injury, that bastard destroyed my world after taking what he wanted. That would've been the end of me too had in not been for a portal opening up at the last second and sending me to another dimension that was ruled by beings called the Lords of Order. They told me that my world's destruction created an imbalance between order and chaos, and they wanted me to fix this little problem.

So, they sent me to another world where Brainiac was going to do the same thing he did my world, and this time I was ready for him. I've fought bending-stealing pyschos, directors, anarchists and my own uncle, but nothing felt more satisfying than pummeling the little green freak who blew up my world and stole the last shred of everything I held dear to a bloody pulp. While I managed to recover Republic City out of Brainiac's collection, there was still the problem of bringing it back to regular size, not to mention that our world was gone.

Thankfully, the world that the Lords of Order had sent me to had its fair share of geniuses, and with their help, we managed to figure out how to restore Republic City and the people within to their normal size. However, Batman suggested that we find somewhere else to bring back my city considering that it would be too much of a culture shock for everyone to restart their lives here. As luck would have it, A man named Adam Strange and the people of his adoptive planet of Rann where more than happy to let us stay with them as a way of saying thank you for me stopping Brainiac.

Now where here, citizens of Rann and sharing our two cultures. I may no longer be connected to my past lives, but I'm sure Aang and the other past Avatars would agree that I did the best I could in this situation. I lost my family when Brainiac destroyed my world, as did hundreds of others in Republic City, but at least I still have Asami and my friends with me. It's not going to be easy for any of us to adjust to our new home, but as the Avatar, I'll do what I always do: keep the balance.


	2. Penn Zero

Penn Zero

Well that was fun, let's never do that again.

Y'a know, when Phyllis returned as a giant space gorilla thing to find me and tell me about this Brainiac guy before sending me to some mess up world filled with a bunch of guys in tights fighting each other without my consent, I thought it would be fun. To be honest, I really starting to miss the hero life after I had rescued my parents, but when I arrived on this screwed up world, I kinda just wanted to leave. I've been to a world full of superheroes before, but this place was nothing like the one I've helped to protect—these guys are all nuts! But I had a job to do, and the innocent people caught in the middle of this insanity needed a hero who they could count on.

I wished I had Boone and Sashi by my side when I fought Brainiac, it would've been just like old times. But Phyllis told me that this was my mission and my mission alone to defeat this guy before he could do anymore damage to the multiverse than he had already done. I gotta say, for not having powers on this mission, I think I did pretty well. After I defeated Brainiac, there was still matter of dealing with Superman and his regime. So, I stayed on this earth for a little longer to help Batman and his team take these guys down once and for all. Once we trapped the Regime in the Phantom Zone, I was all ready for Phyllis to send me back to my world and call it a day.

Sadly, that didn't happen, because Phyllis had another assignment for me to undertake. Apparently, there's an even bigger threat to the multiverse than Brainiac ever was, and he has plans to rewrite the very fabric of reality itself to suit his own views. Thankfully, my boss brought Boone and Sashi in to help me stop this new threat.

I have no idea who this Doctor Manhattan guy thinks he is, but he's about to learn the hard way that you don't attack the multiverse without answering to Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero!


	3. Toffee

Toffee

Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe, but this does put a smile on my face.

Originally, I had intended to seek out Brainiac in order to convince him to harvest Mewni and make its capital apart of his collection, Mewni would be destroyed in the process, but it would be a small price to pay to see my vengeance over the Butterfly family unfold. But after seeing the alien at work, I decided that course of action was not the best of my plans. So instead, I killed him before he even had to even find Mewni. In all honesty, I feel like if I had gone through with allowing Brainiac to be the one to destroy Mewni, then I would've cheated myself out of my own revenge, so this was all for the best.

What I did not take into account was the aftermath of my victory over the intergalactic collector. Stories of my triumph over Brainiac spanned throughout the universe until they finally reached the Sinestro Corps, who were currently in search of a new, more capable, leader. Sinestro may have escaped the Green Lanterns, but he showed weakness in the wake of the Regime's defeat, not only that, he had also spent too much time away from his corps during his time in aiding Superman's dictatorship that his corps members began to fight among themselves for leadership. When Sinestro did return, he was not met by praise, but by rejection. With their leader banished from their ranks, the corps still needed a proper leader to guide them.

That it is where I came in. After hearing of my slaying of Brainiac, they wished for me to be their new leader. I accepted their offer, and in no time at all I became the true leader the Sinestro Corps needed. Soon, I came in contact with Parallax, the living embodiment of fear itself. Seeing me as suitable host, it attempted to take possession of my body—a foolish mistake on its part. What Parallax didn't take into account was that I was no mere human with fears for his arrogance, I made his power my own.

Now with an army to command and the all the fury of a god at my fingertips, I will have my revenge the Mewman race. Soon, Moon and her family will learn to beware my power—Toffee's might!


	4. Dipper Pines

Dipper Pines

Did I just do that? I mean holy shit did that just actuality happen?!

I can't believe I just took down freakin' Brainiac! I mean I just tagged along with Batman's team to help keep Brainiac from destroying earth and Gravity Falls along with it—I didn't think I'd actually fight and beat the guy! In your face everybody else! Whose helpless now, huh? Whose helpless now?! Oh my god I can't wait to rub Robbie's nose in this!

But before I do that, there's some things I've got to stay and help out with. Top of the list is stopping Superman and his followers. I'm sure I can help Batman and team with that—I mean I took down the guy who was going to destroy the earth, it can't be that hard. Next on the list is honoring a friend's last request. During Brainiac's invasion, John Constantine was killed fighting off several of the alien's drones while trying to help defend earth while the other heroes went to take the fight to Brainiac himself. John was my friend as well as my teacher in the magic arts, and seeing him go was one of the worst things I ever had to go through in my life.

I wanted so badly to find a way to get John out of hell, but he told never to do that should this moment ever come to pass. So, I'm going to honor his final wish, which was that I take his place in Justice League Dark. I'm nervous that I'll never be as great as John was, but I swear I'll do everything in my power to honor my teacher by fighting alongside the other mystic guardians of the earth.

Hmm…I wonder if Grunkle Stan will let us make the Mystery Shack the JLD's new headquarters?


	5. Skeletor

Skeletor

Now that was fun.

And I thought I could only get my jollies from watching He-Man and the rest of the morons of the universe being tormented, but watching the life slowly leave Brainiac's body was by far one of the most enjoyable experiences I've ever had! When I traveled to this universe in search of something to kill He-Man, I never could've guessed that slaughtering my way through countless numbers of these superpowered nitwits would give me something more than I could've never dream of.

After I slew the one they call Doctor Fate, I took his helmet as a prize. When placed the helmet upon my head, in amplified my powers tenfold! I returned to Eternia and this time I crushed He-Man, Randor and every other fool who stood in my way! With the king dead and Eternia's heroes left nothing more than food for the buzzards, I had finally achieved my dream of ruling over the kingdom I had wished to conquer for so long and it was all so…boring. With no one left to fight, I grew restless, so I decided to expand my empire beyond that of Eternia.

Tamaran, Rann, Thanagar, Daxam, Korugar and even Oa all bowed to me and my newly formed intergalactic empire, but my lust for battle wasn't stated. More and more planets either kneeled before me or burned all the while I was beginning to lose my drive for conquest. I never realized how empty I felt if there wasn't someone worthy of fighting me over something I wanted. As my empire continued to grow, I began to hear stories of a world ruled by what could only described as gods. I can't tell you how excited I was at the thought of finally having a real challenge again. So, I'm setting a course to this so-called 'New Genesis' to see if they could give me something to smile about. Hopefully, they'll put up a fight as I massacre them—I haven't committed a good genocide in what feels like ages!

But something tells me I'm not the only one who has their sights set on New Genesis…


	6. Princess Celestia

Princess Celestia

Though the battle was fierce, I had finally managed strike down Brainiac. I had chased the space-faring monster to this strange earth after I had received a vision from my dreams that Brainiac would one day soon threaten all of Equestria, so I took it upon myself to make sure that this this this horrid vision of the future would not come to past. My sister, Luna, and my former student, Twilight Sparkle, insisted that they join me on my quest, but I told them that should I fail, it would be up to them and Twlight's friends to defend Equestria from Brainiac's wrath. Thankfully, that will not happen now that the evil has past.

However, there was still the matter of Superman and his Regime to deal with. Batman and his Justice League wanted to incarcerate Superman in the Phantom Zone, and while I had come to understand the horrendous deeds the Regime had done to this world, I still believed that there could still be hope for a man who once gave hope to so many people before he became a monster. So, I pleaded with Batman not to send his former friend to that interdimensional prison, but to let me take him to Equestria instead. It was my hope that Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, and her friends could help Kal-El see the error of his ways as they had done with Discord and so many other villains and set him on the path back to the hero he once was.

But my efforts to help Superman see the light again were in vain. Though I had taken steps to ensure that Kal's powers would be weakened here in Equestria, he still managed to escape and regain his full power. Now fully restored, he then created a new Regime from our world's most dangerous beings and launched an attack on Equestria. Many lives were lost in the war against Superman, including several of Twilight's friends, thereby rendering the Elements of Harmony useless. Seeing no other choice, I tapped into powers that I swore I would never use and unleashed my full fury: Daybreaker.

The battle between Superman and I raged for what seemed like eternity unlike finally I slew him as I did Brainiac. But victory tasted like ashes in my mouth. Though Kal-El was slain and his new Regime was imprisoned in Tartarus, the cost was much too high. Thousands of my subjects were dead and I had unleashed a side of myself that would easily destroy me. All this pain and devastation was my fault.

So, I've abdicated from my throne and have given rulership of Equestria to my sister. I know in my heart that she will make an excellent ruler in my place. I however, have since left my kingdom to wonder the Multiverse in search of myself again. But I swear that I still protecting those who cannot defend themselves, and perhaps if I do this, maybe I can finally be the princess I once was.


	7. Lord Dominator

Lord Dominator

Most dangerous being in the galaxy? HA! What a flrapping joke!

When I heard about this Brainiac chump and how he struck fear across the universe, I had to knock this show-stealing prick off the board if I'm gonna keep my title as greatest in the galaxy in check. And when I fought him—he was hardly a match for me! I mean seriously, that little furry freak Wander is a bigger threat to me than this loser was—and he doesn't even fight! It doesn't help that every other lame-o on this gropforsaken rock was also hardly a worthy fight, I almost regret killing them all…nah.

With all those crybaby heroes gone, I did to their Earth what I do best: I dominated it! after I turned their planet into a lifeless rock floating in space, I thought I'd go back to my side of the galaxy and continue to wreck it before those so-called villains like that idiot Hater thought they could pick up the scraps of what I left behind before I went off to tear Brainiac a new one, but now I'm hearing these stories about someone supposedly even more feared and dreaded than either Brainiac and I am. Well that ain't happening! Not on my watch!

I don't know who this Darkseid jerk is, but he's about to learn that there's one room for one super-villain in this universe, and that somebody sure as hell ain't him!


	8. Chase Young

Chase Young

Somewhere in my many centuries on this earth I lost a step. I became civilized, I lost my wild side. Thankfully, killing Brainiac showed that I still had that animal inside me. Beating that abomination to death and crashing his ship down upon the city of Bludhaven was proof to not only the world, but also to myself, that I was still the undisputed master of evil. However, my victory came at a high price. Brainiac's attempted invasion on my home decimated my army of cat warriors and left my lair in ruins. I was a king without a kingdom, but I wasn't going to remain like that for long.

I'm not the only immortal on this planet nor am I the oldest one, but I'm certainly the smartest among them. While I could have taken what I've wanted from Vandal Savage, I would've been at war with him for ages, and I simply don't have the patience for that. So, I turned my sights on another immortal I had some history with. Ra's Al Ghul was someone I had always respected, but respect didn't mean that I was going to spare him. Unlike myself, Ra's needed the Lazarus pit to keep his immortality, so I merely denied him of that and took his place as the leader of the League of Assassins after I tore his head off from his shoulders. I also slew his daughters, Talia and Nyssa, in order to keep them from inheriting their father's legacy. With the children of the demons Head dead, there was but one more loose end I have tie up before my rule over the League is complete.

Damien Wayne is the grandson of the now deceased Ra's and rightful heir to the League of Assassins, and if my rule over to it is to be absolute, then the boy must die. However, there is the matter of his father, Batman, standing in my way. Despite the fact that his son is beyond redemption, Bruce Wayne still wishes to protect his bastard child from me and my newly acquired army. I imagine he's also still sore about annihilating Gotham's sister city and the last reminder of his first young ward, Nightwing.

I welcome this challenge from Batman and his Justice League, I could use the exercise. Besides, unlike them, I have all the time in the world to get what I want.


	9. Optimus Prime

**A/N: This one was written by a friend of mine. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Optimus Prime

I had finally ended Brainiac's reign of terror on the universe...and yet the feeling was, as the humans would say,  
bittersweet. Though the threat of Brainiac had been extinguished once and for all, it came at a hefty cost.

Cybertron...my home...I failed to save it when he arrived. When we first learned of his approach towards our planet, the  
Autobots and Decepticons, for the first time since the Great War ignited, united and fought valiantly, but in the end,  
Brainiac managed to steal the great city of Iacon...and destroyed what was left of our world. Myself and Megatron attempted  
to take the fight straight to him on his ship, but he quickly overpowered us, killing my old friend and sending myself  
drifting through the vacuum of space.

I floated seemingly lifelessly for what seemed like eons until a wormhole opened and sent me towards a planet known as  
Earth. A planet inhabited by organic lifeforms, some of which were certainly more than meets the eye. I was found by a  
rather odd human who had doned an outfit themed after a flying rodant, who offered me a spot in his league of justice.  
Despite the memories of the loss of Cybertron still lingering in my cortex, when he told me the story of this 'super man,'  
a Kryptonian champion of Earth before forming a tyranical regime after the loss of his city and his loved one, and how  
they sought to piece this world back together after his imprisonment, I decided to accept his offer.

From there I fought to uphold peace and justice in this world, assuming the form of an Earth based vehicle and becoming a  
robot in disguise. Then, Brainac returned, seeking to add the destruction of this planet to his growing list of atrocities.  
Once again, it lead to the two of us confronting each other, but this time, I was prepared. And so, using the power of the  
Matrix of Leadership, I slayed him, brought his vessel down and managed to reclaim Iacon from his collection.

Soon afterward, with the help of Earth's top scientific minds, we managed to restore Iacon and its people to their proper  
size, establishing it as an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Now I, Optimus Prime, lead the last of my kind in  
this new chapter of our species' history and will continue to fight in Batman's Justice League to defend humanity from  
those that seek to do harm to them.

For freedom...is the right of all sentient beings.


	10. Ruby Rose

**A/N: credit to this story also goes to my friend. I would offer a word of caution for this one since it does have some spoilers for Volume Five of RWBY**

* * *

Ruby Rose

Soooo...the strangest things just love to happen when my Silver Eyes act up for some reason.

During our fight against Cinder, Yang's mom (long story) and Cinder's minions, I noticed that she was fighting against Jaune while I was busy fending off Emerald. Remembering what happened to Pyrrha at Beacon seemed to trigger my eyes and I blacked out again after a ray of white engulfed my eyes. But here's where everything got strange. When I came to, I wasn't in Haven...or even Remnant.

I was in a world inhabited by seemingly normal people, but with protectors that had abilities unlike any Semblances I've ever seen! Some of them could fly, shoot lasers out of their eyes, even make constructs using just their willpower alone! I had no idea how I got here, and while just under a year ago I would have thought this was the coolest thing ever, (well, not that it wasn't) all that was on my mind was what was going on back in Haven. What was happening to my friends and family as they fought against those monsters? And the worst part was I had no way of getting back!

It was soon afterward that my visibly distraught self was found by one of this world's heroes. He called himself 'The Flash' and could move faster than I ever could using my own abilities. Naturally, I explained my situation to him and he claimed that some 'bat man' may be able to help me out. So he took me to Batman, who offered to help develop a portal that can get me back to Remnant. I didn't even question how exactly a guy in a bat costume could build a gateway to another universe, I was just beyond thrilled to have a chance to get back home.

And that's when things got really strange.

While Batman continued to build the portal, an alien named Brainiac came to Earth with the intent to add its cities to his growing collection. And I refused to just stand by and let someone commit such an evil act. So, despite Batman's warnings, I did my duty as a huntress and sliced my way to Brainiac's ship with my Crescent Rose and soon enough came face to face with him. It wasn't easy in the slightest, but somehow I managed to beat him and save the cities he had bottled up.

Batman was so impressed by my work, that while he continued to work on the portal, he contacted another (thankfully less evil) alien named Starfire and offered her to let me join her newly reformed team, the Teen Titans, which she accepted in a heartbeat. Now, here in Jump City alongside Starfire, Supergirl, Blue Beetle and Firestorm, we continue Batman's work in restoring justice after Superman's imprisonment and fighting the forces of evil just as I've always dreamed of doing since I was a little girl. I still think of my friends, Yang and Uncle Qrow every day and hope that they're okay, but in the meantime, so long as there's injustice in this city, I, and my new friends, will be there to stop it.

Huh? Oh, gotta go! Looks like Brother Blood is trying to set up a new H.I.V.E. base here. Let's go, team!


	11. Randy Cunningham

Randy Cunningham

When the Sorcerer threw me through a portal and sent me to some other universe, I gotta say that I was rightfully cheesed off. To add a little rotten cherry on my shit cake I'm now being forced to take a bite of, the world he threw me into was filled with a bunch of superheroes trying to kill each other—oh! And let's not forget the alien with the giant robot skull ship baring down on everyone while all this is going on! Sheesh! I liked it better when it was just monsters and robots.

While no one could get their shit together long enough to save their world, I did them all a favor and took down Brainiac myself. It wasn't easy, but I showed him why I'm the Ninja of Norrisville. After the Regime was finally imprisoned, I got some offers to join teams like the Justice League or the Teen Titans, but all I concerned myself with was going home. Batman and the other eggheads of this world began to try and find a way for me to return to my own universe.

Soon enough, they built a portal that was supposed to send me back to Norrisville, but my luck is never that good. As I should've guess, the honk'in machine malfunctions just as I step into it and instead of sending me to back to my home, it teleports me to New York City—and not even the one from my earth either! Now I'm trapped in another earth and this time with little chance of getting back to Norrisville, but on the upside, I made some new friends while I've been stuck here.

Someday, I'm going to find my way back to Norrisville, and when I do, I'm going to put my foot so far up the Sorcerer's ass his ancestors will feel it! but for now, all I can is…Cowabunga!


	12. Mirage

Mirage

Admittedly, I didn't come to this world to fight an alien bent of the destruction of earth, but killing Brainiac was a nice bonus. After I had my fun, I went about returning to the original reason I came to this universe in the first place. Even throughout the vastness of the Multiverse I could sense that an old enemy of mine, the wizard Shazam, was weakening. Shazam and I have quite a bit of history, he always had a way of spoiling my fun in the past, now it was time for some payback.

When I heard that Shazam's power was waning after Superman killed his champion, Billy Batson, I just had to see for myself. Sure enough, the old buzzard wasn't the all-powerful I once loathed, but he still had a little fight left in him to hold me back. Granted if I kept fighting him I would've been able to kill eventually, but I thought of a far more delicious way to destroy the wizard once and for all. First, I had to travel into the Phantom Zone in order to find Black Adam. He had imprisoned there after the Regime was defeated shortly after I had killed Brainiac.

Getting him to join me was easy enough, I simply told him that I could bring back his dearly departed love, Isis, from the realm of the dead so long as he killed Shazam for me—and that moron bought it! Adam killed his former teacher in my name just as I had planned. The fool demanded that I keep my end of the bargain and returned his love back to him. I did not give Adam anything, instead, I took something from him for myself.

With Shazam dead, Black Adam was last bearer to the wizard's power, just I had planned. I cast a spell on the fool and stole his powers for myself, granting me with all the powers of my former enemy! with Shazam's strength now my own, I returned to my world and headed straight for Agrabah: the home of a certain little street rat's whose been a throne in my side for far too long. Killing Aladdin and his friends some of the most fun I had in ages—and razing their beloved home to the ground only added to my happiness.

With those idiots gone, there's no one left to challenge me. The world will finally fall into darkness, and when I'm done here, I'll finish what I started in Shazam's world!


	13. Grojband

Grojband

And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, proof that rock can in fact save the world!

It's kinda funny how we all got here. When Brainiac attacked earth, we were heading out to a gig in Star City when these robots started attacking the city. They were abducting people and taking them back to Brainiac's ship for him to studying I guess. Any who, one of those people who were taken was my sister, Trina. Now normally I'd be happy that she was going to be someone else's headache, but I still needed her to write in her diary so I can make some new lyrics, and her being abducted was sure to give the band a righteous song.

So, we kinda broke into S.T.A.R Labs, which the staff had cleared out during all the chaos, and stole an experimental rocket that blasted us right up the garbage shoot of big green's ship. While all this was going on, I guess the heroes were busy taking the fight to Brainiac, but they were losing big time. That's when we stepped in. Kin and Kon hooked our instruments into the ships systems and we proceed to rock Brainiac's world so hard that his head exploded from the sheer awesomeness of our tunes!

With Brainiac dead, the earth was saved. We were treated like heroes which totally made Trina go diary and give us the most epic song we ever jammed to, and this time, the whole world heard it! Tales of our victory over Brainiac with our tasty licks spread throughout the galaxy like wildfire. Soon enough, we were being requested by other planets to play for them. Now we've got a massive intergalactic tour and we couldn't be happier. And as for Trina, we let her tag along, what? We still need her diary to write new songs. But if she tries anything, she'll have to answer to our new bodyguard, Lobo.

"Hey Cor, come on! The gig starts in like ten minutes!"

I'll be right there, Laney! Well I gotta go get ready for our show. We're playing on Oa tonight, I heard these little blue dudes know how to party!


	14. Azula

Azula

Brainiac made the grievous mistake of stealing me from my world to use as one of his many test subjects, it would also be his last mistake. With that fool dead at my feet, I had one of two options laid out before me: return to my world and be hounded by my brother and the Avatar, or forge my destiny here in this world. it was an easy choice if you ask me. I could've sided with Superman's Regime, but I had grown tired of living in the shadow of one dictator as it was.

Opportunity came in the form of Grodd's death at the hands of Aquaman. Without that oversized chimp, the Society he had created was left without a leader. Admittedly, many members of the Society had their doubts of being led by someone so young, but after I turned Bane into a pile of ash, they quickly accepted my leadership in earnest. With news of my slaying of Brainiac and lordship over the Society, hundreds of this worlds villains flocked to me as their dark messiah. They had grown tired of hiding from both Batman and Superman's teams and looked to me to lead them into a new age, which I happily did.

In no less than two months every surviving hero was hunted down and killed like the rabid dogs they were. Now the world belongs now and forever to the Society and its Empress.


	15. D'Compose

**A/N: Another ending written by my friend**

* * *

D'Compose

News of my victory over Brainiac seemed to have had spread to the deepest, darkest depths of the Land of the Unliving itself.

After I tore the head off of my planet's alien attacker, after his ship crashed back down to Earth, I found myself in this strange land once I had awakened. The foolish thought that I had somehow been slain in the crash did cross my mind until I was approached by the ruler of this kingdom. The Lord of the Unliving himself: Nekron. He proceeded to give me a black ring and an offer to become the embodiment of the Black Lantern Corps. To become his herald.

But I was able to see right through his lie.

Nekron never intended for me to become his herald. He simply wanted to absorb my energies and make me into his new power battery. So I fought back, and in the process, managed to use the combination of the Black Lantern ring and my flesh-corrupting abilities to steal his power, rendering him a weak, fragile husk of his former self. And once I finished Nekron off, I was no longer just the Inhumanoid of the undead. I was D'Compose: the embodiment of death itself!

I made quick work of Armstrong's wretched Earth Corps and the rest of Earth's so called 'heroes' and converted them into a new legion of undead warriors. By mere hours, all life had been drained from the planet and brought back under my control. Even my former superior, Metlar, was powerless in his attempt to stop my endeavor. But that wasn't good enough. No. I won't rest until the entire universe is at the mercy of me, and all life falls under the control of D'Compose! So, thanks to the still brilliant minds of the reanimated Bruce Wayne and Ray Palmer, I managed to reconfigure Brainiac's vessel into my own and set off on a quest to eradicate and possess any living creature that dares to cross my path.

For when the blackest night falls from the skies...

When the darkness grows as all light dies...

I shall crave your hearts and your demise...

For by _**My**_ black hand, the dead shall rise!


	16. Cobra Commander

Cobra Commander

Killing Brainiac was only phase one of my master plan, but it was definitely the most fun part of it. I eluded capture from the heroes with the alien's body in tow and returned to my base, it was time to initiate phase two. It was a long and painful procedure, but Mindbender managed to merge Brainiac's technorganic body to my own. The surgery not only granted me with a vast assortment of enhancements, but also granted me the ability to take command of Brainiac's downed ship as well.

While the ship was beyond repair, the data logs, weapons systems and factory were still serviceable for my plans. With the stolen tech I now had control over, I went onto to use the alien's technology to upgrade my organization's weapons, vehicles and even my own men. Granted, there were those among my inner circle who detested the idea of upgrading themselves, but they were quickly silenced. Once my army was ready, I launched my attack. the world was still picking up the pieces from Brainiac's attack as well as suffering a civil war between Batman and Superman in the wake of the recent invasion.

No one, not the heroes or even G.I Joe, were prepared for the war I unleashed across the globe. My upgraded soldiers laid waste to all who stood before them, all the while I lead the way to our ultimate victory. Seeing no other option, the leaders of the world conceded to defeat and thus I claimed total rulership over all. But why stop at one world? there's a whole universe out there just waiting to be conquered!

COBRA!


	17. Wendy

Wendy

That was for Soos you son of a bitch!

When Brainiac's army attacked Gravity Falls, I lost a lot of friends, and Soos was among them. I may have been able to kill the bastard, but what he told me just before he died confused me. Brainiac scanned my body and told me that I was only half human, but he did tell me what the other half was. Brainiac may have been a monster trying to destroy the world, but he was all about logic. So, when I returned to Gravity Falls and had a good long chat with my dad about this little revelation.

Apparently, my mother was an Atlantean refugee who escaped Atlantis after being part of a coup to overthrow Aquaman. After the shit he pulled with the Regime, I can't say I blame her. But Aquaman caught up with her, and did what all dictators do to all freedom fighters: executed her. As if I didn't need another reason to hate the Regime as it was, now one of them was responsible for taking my mother away from me! I wanted revenge for what that bastard had done, and fortunately for me, Aquaman had no shortage of enemies to work with. Even Dipper and my friends in the Mystery Shack wanted to help me settle the score with that bastard.

Black Manta trained in every form of combat he knew while Ocean Master taught me to harness my Atlantean powers. I didn't mind siding with Manta, he wanted the same thing I did, it was Orm I wasn't too thrilled about working with. The three of use gathered an army of mercenaries, Gravity Falls citizens, Atlantean freedom fighters and even the Trench together and took the fight to Atlantis. It was still trying to recover from what Grodd had done to it, so they didn't see use coming.

I may have killed Brainiac, but I took pride in decapitating Aquaman and putting his head on a pike Game of Thrones style. With Aquaman dead, Orm thought he finally had the throne all to himself. Manta and I, however, weren't about to let him get his wish. With no heirs left, the throne was open and I was just getting used to the idea of leadership. So, I took the throne for myself, made my closest friends my council, and took Dipper as my future husband. Anyone who had a problem with this little changing of the guard got to join their former king on my wall.

You might be saying 'but Wendy, you're just being a dictator like Aquaman was!' and to which I reply with: yeah, so?


	18. Cinder Fall

**A/N: another story written by my friend. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Cinder Fall

When I arrived in this world following the Silver-Eyed girl's sudden attack against me in the Fall of Beacon, I will admit that I wasn't exactly sure what I was to do. There wasn't much point in trying to cause the people of this planet to descend into chaos like I did with Beacon. Even their 'protectors' were too busy fighting among each other to ensure their safety. So much so that they practically invited Brainiac to their doorstep, leaving only myself to combat against him.

So I managed to make it onto his ship and, after a brief struggle, turned him to ashes with a single touch as I did with the false Fall Maiden back at Remnant. I then spent hours trying to find a way to get back home inside Brainiac's ship, only for a portal to open in front of me. At first, I assumed that it was fate answering my want to return to my world.

But instead, it was when _he_ approached me.

Darkseid.

The ruler of Apokolips claimed that my victory over Brainiac caught his attention and offered me a place among his Female Furies. In return for this, he would provide me a way to return home with his armies. Knowing what Darkseid was capable of when I found his file in Brainiac's database, I accepted.

For weeks I trained among the rest of the Female Furies to prove my worth to my new master, and when I killed several of his much weaker Furies and even tossed Granny Goodness down a bottomless chasm in retaliation for her efforts to manipulate my mind, rather than being punished, Darkseid promoted me to take Goodness' place in his Elite as the new leader of the Female Furies.

Soon the time came to finally return to Remnant, where myself and Darkseid launched a massive attack that left all of the kingdoms in ruin, the other three Maidens dead and the relics in our possession. I watched my new master vaporize that old witch, Salem, with his Omega Beams amidst the corpses of her followers, including dear Emerald and Mercury, all with a smile on my face. Yet, despite that, the moment I craved most was when I finally took revenge on that wretched little girl that took my eye that day. She of course babbled on about how someone will soon stop me and how good will prevail over evil, but I can tell that inside her mind she was just the scared, frightened child she truly was.

Which made it all the more satisfying when I tore her heart out of her body.

Now, with Remnant under our control, Darkseid sent me off on another quest. While Steppenwolf and his Parademons would continue their conquest of the universe he hailed from, I, now Apokolips' top general, with a specially modified Mother Box, would lead the Female Furies across the multiverse itself in a conquest the likes of which no one has ever seen.

And soon, all worlds across all dimensions will submit to the rule of Darkseid.


	19. Odd Della Robia

Odd Della Robia

Note to self: never pick a fight with super-powerful alien ever again.

Oh my god how did I even manage to beat Brainiac? Oh, wait I know: sheer dumb luck! I may have had the crap kicked out of me, but on the bright side though, I did rescue my friends from being turned into lab rats for ol' brain-drain to experiment on. The best part is that I can hold this over everyone's head for years to come—I saved the world baby! That's like bragging rights until the day I die! When we returned to Kadic Academy, I was hailed as the hero I always knew I was, and the women? They've been throwing themselves at me for days! Seriously, I'm drowning in poontang twenty-four/seven.

I thought I'd just spend the rest of my school days sleeping with every girl who wanted a piece of the Oddster, including the principal's daughter, but then a few weeks later, freaking Swamp-Thing shows up at my doorstep telling that I've been chosen to be the new avatar of thing called The Red. From what I understand, it's some kind of power that is connected to all animal life on earth. Animal Man, B'Wanna Beast and Vixen were all champions of The Red, but they've all since been killed, and apparently The Red was either going to choose me or that pyscho-bitch Cheetah to be its new posterchild.

So, rather than let that crazy kitty get the power to tap into the Web of Life, I stepped up to the plate and became the new avatar of The Red. But I couldn't just run around calling myself Odd, I needed a costume. Rather than think of something new, I decided to go retro and bring back a classic title.

My name is Odd Della Robia, and I am the champion of The Red and the protector of the Web of Life.

I am Animal Man!


	20. Danny Phantom

Danny Phantom

I had taken on power-mad psychos wanting to bang my mom, the king of the Ghost Zone and even an evil future version of myself, but Brainiac was by far my hardest fight yet. It took everything I had to stop him and I didn't quite exactly walk away from this thing unscathed. Brainiac put a beating on me that left me bedridden for weeks. I would've been in worse condition had it not been for Batman using Venom to help me heal. The drug helped to restore me back to my original self, it even increased my powers to levels I didn't think were possible.

But then Batman tried to cut me off form my treatment, saying that I no longer needed. I was just becoming the hero I always destined to be, and I sure as hell wasn't going to give up on the one thing that given me that chance because some jerk in a flying rat costume told me no! I didn't take any pleasure in killing Batman, but it needed to be done so I could get the rest of his supply of Venom he was using for my treatment. As expected, Bruce's allies came to put me down, but I by then I was all juiced up and ready to go a few rounds with them.

After I dispatched them all, the world didn't look at me as a hero, but as another Superman. Even my own friends and family turned their backs on me. Well that's just fine by me. I have the Venom now, and there's not a person on this world or any other world that can stop me now! Maybe Superman had the right idea with this whole Regime thing, and maybe I could do it better than he ever could.


	21. Piper

**A/N: another story written by my friend. I hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

Piper

I don't know how much time I have before she comes back, so I'll write this as quick as I can.

When Brainiac arrived on Atmos, he didn't destroy it and bottle one of its Terras to add to his collection. He went there specifically to capture me and me alone. Turns out that he only arrived on my world to learn about my mastery over crystals. For weeks he studied me and experimented on my skills, but I obviously had no intention of becoming his lab rat.

So when he arrived at the next planet he intended to destroy, I escaped and fought him, managing to send him hurdling into space before his ship crashed onto the planet bellow. Earth was its name, and it was full of beings unlike any Sky Knight I had ever seen back on Atmos.

Unfortunately, one of the more nefarious beings learned of my victory over Brainiac, and after I took refuge in Star City, trying to find of a way to get back to Atmos, she proceeded to possess my body. I've kept her at bay for weeks now, but it may be starting to become clear that this is a fight I'm starting to lose, and-

"AH! Damn it, she's back again! Ugh!"

"Oh, dear Piper, I'll admit that you've put up more of a fight than June did, but surely you must realize this is a fruitless endeavor. Now why don't you just give in now and spare yourself the trouble?"

"Ugh...Fat chance! I don't care if I have to deal with you inside my head for the rest of my life. There is no way you're gaining control of my body!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, stubborn until the end, I see. Oh well, it doesn't matter. It's only a matter of time before your mind finally breaks. Face it, Piper...You belong to the Enchantress now."


	22. Lotor

Lotor

I thought I lost everything. My crown, my empire, even my generals had abandoned. But in my darkest hour, I found what I needed most: revenge. After I had killed Brainiac, I went through the wreckage of his ship and found the answer to all my troubles. The shrunken cities that Brainiac had collected over the centuries saw me as their savior and would do anything I would ask of them, fortunately, I already knew how they could repair me. I freed them all from their respective prisons and united them all as a single military force under my command.

The billions of formerly enslaved races I now had as my own army was more than enough to fight my father's empire, Voltron and resistance they had created. I had even enlisted the aid of Superman and his Regime, who saw the potential in my new empire. Together we crushed all who stood before us, including my parents. But before I could take total control of the galaxy that was rightfully mine, I first had to remove Superman and his supporters out of the picture, which was fixed by a trip to the Phantom Zone.

Now this universe belongs to me, and soon, so will the Multiverse!


	23. Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash

Aw, yeah! Who's the best Pegasus in the whole multiverse? Me! That's who!

Brainiac thought he could just steal my friends away for his little experiments, but a good strong buck to the face made him think twice about that. After I managed to rescue Twilight and the others from that creep's hold on them, we went about trying to figure out how to return to Equestria. See, I kinda found this old teleportation spell in Twilight's castle that allowed me to get to this freaky universe, but I kinda sorta forgot to bring it with me, meaning that we were all stuck here.

Fortunately, we got some help from the Flash, who offered us a way home via some weird machine called the Cosmic Treadmill. While my friends were all excited to go home, I wasn't ready to leave this earth just yet. Ever since I came to this world, I wanted to have a race the Flash, but all that junk with Brainiac kept me from getting a chance. So, before we could leave, I challenged the so-called 'fastest man alive' to a race—which my friends were not cool with, but they owed me this for chasing them all across the multiverse.

Flash and I raced across the globe, but as we did, some kinda of freaky portal opened up in front of us and we ran into it. From what Flash told me, it was the called the Speed Force, an energy that all speedsters can tap into, and guess who can tap into it now? did you guess it was me? Cause it's me. So, long story sort, we got back to Equestria where my coolness increased tenfold now that I was connected to the Speed Force. Thanks to it, I can spread my awesomness all over Equestria in five seconds flat!

Wait, you wanna know how the race ended? Well, uh, it, uh—i-it was a good race, y'a know? But um…kayIgottagobye!


	24. Marco Diaz

Marco Diaz

When I heard I heard that Brainiac was laying siege to earth, I returned to find my home town of Echo Creek burned to the ground, and my family and friend's dead from the attack. I joined Batman's team to help put a stop to Brainiac's evil, but honestly, I just wanted to rip that monster's heart out. the heroes where nearly killed when I stepped in and challenged Brainiac to one on one combat. The fight was brutal, my knuckles are still sore from punching him so hard.

After I had beaten down the bastard who destroyed my life, I wanted so badly to just end him like Superman wanted me to do, but I relented and spared his life. I'll never forgive him for what he did, but I won't become a monster like Superman was now. The next thing I knew, I was transported away from Brainiac's ship and into this strange place called the Rock of Eternity where I met an old man known who claimed to be some sort of ancient wizard. Fortunately, I know a thing or two on how to handle magical beings, though mine are bit more…erratic, to say the least.

Apparently, after Superman had killed the wizard's first champion, Billy Batson, he was looking for a new champion on earth and after sparring Brainiac's life, he thought I was the perfect candidate. I've been around enough magical destiny stuff to know what was expected of me, so I accepted his power, but instead of staying on Earth, I returned to Mewni, and not a moment too soon. As it turns out, Star's home world was in the middle of an attack by a demon lord who had come to claim the world's magic for himself.

I don't know who this Neron guy is, but I have one word for him…

Shazam!


	25. Ulrich Stern

Ulrich Stern

Brainiac's invasion awoke something inside me, something that I never knew I had. A power that scared the hell out me and my friends. My parents, however, weren't fazed by this sudden power, in fact, they had been dreading this day for years. As it turns out, they weren't my parents at all, at least not my biological ones anyway. As it turns out, they found me in a downed spaceship in the countryside and took me in before the government arrived on the scene. They wanted to tell that I wasn't human for so long, but after Superman's Regime began, they were afraid that I would either try to fight him or join him.

Rather than try to go on a quest to find my real parents, I used these powers to help the other heroes to fight back against Brainiac's army and eventually defeat Brainiac himself. after I ended that monster's attack, Superman tried to get me to join his side in an attempt to make a new Regime. I wasn't hot on the idea of putting that bastard back in power, but everything changed when he released Zod out of the Phantom Zone to back him up, or as I soon came to know the General as: my father.

According to Zod, I was birthed in the Phantom Zone by my biological mother, Ursa, before being put on a ship that was designed to pass through the barriers between this world the Phantom Zone where I would not only be the first solider for their invasion, but also have my ship be a beacon that would allow Zod and the other prisoners escape into our world. Zod wanted me to join his army and help him build a new Krypton on Earth, to which I responded with a fist to his jaw. It goes without saying that dear ol' dad didn't like my rebellious streak and decided to have my head crushed and eventually replace me with a more obedient child.

We beat the shit out of each other until I finally put my fist through his face. He may have been my father by birth, but I wasn't about to let him destroy the earth like Brainiac wanted to. With Zod dead, his followers surrendered without a fight, seeing who was truly the better fight. They, along with Superman and his Regime, were put back into the Phantom Zone. After that ordeal was over with, Batman offered me a spot on his Justice League, but I refused. I had enough of these costumed guys and their politics, but on the other hand, I couldn't ignore who I was either. So, my friends I decided to create our own team to protect our side of the world. It was easy to transfer the weapons from Lyoko to Earth, and soon enough, our new team was created.

I was born Val-Zod of Krypton, but that's not who I am.

I'm Ulrich Stern: The Superman of Paris

And together, my friends and I are the Justice League of Europe.


	26. Black Cuervo

Black Cuervo

That. Felt. Good!

Putting a hole through that bastard Brainiac's chest was the most satisfying thing I've ever done. After Superman's regime took my family away from me, I was left alone on the streets, stealing what I could just survive. But when Brainiac invaded earth, his drones started killing everyone in sight, I made a choice: I wasn't going to run, I was going to fight. I fought side by side with Manny and his family to keep Miracle City, but when he was taken up to Brainiac's ship, I followed after him and fought my way through every drone that stood my way until I found myself facing Brainiac himself.

After I took down the monster once and for all, I found Manny and we escaped during the ensuing fight between Superman and Batman's teams over what to do with Brainiac's technology. We could honestly care less about those costumed clowns, all that mattered to me was Manny's safety. A few months, we were approached by Starfire to join the new Teen Titans. While my new boyfriend was on board, I felt like I didn't belong among the, but after some convincing from Manny, I joined them. It feels weird being a hero after being a villain for so long, but it's kinda nice though. My mom and grandma weren't exactly role models but here I finally feel like I'm a part of a family, and I'm not letting anything happen to this one.

Titans Go!


	27. Sabine

Sabine

I knew traveling into the unknown regions would be dangerous, but I never expected something like this.

Ashoka and I's search for Ezra beyond the reaches of the known galaxy hit a snag when our ship was attacked by Brainiac's vessel and Ashoka was taken by his drones, so he could experiment him. I chased after him to save the only person who could help me find my friend. I followed Brainiac to a planet called Earth, where I encountered and even fought with a whole mob of costumed freaks. I've been to my fair share of messed up planets in the past, but this place makes the top of the list in my book. I found myself fighting alongside the other heroes of this world to keep Brainiac from destroying it like he had done with so many worlds.

After I put a blaster bolt through Brainiac's big green head, Ashoka and I decided to stay behind and aide Batman and his team in stopping Superman and his Regime from reestablishing their control back on earth. Once we trapped them in the Phantom Zone, Batman and the Atom offered to repair the damage our ship took from Brainiac's attack on us. However, during that time, the Earth fell under attack from another threat from beyond the stars, one that came from the unknown regions Ezra traveled to.

They called them the Yuuzahan Vong, a race of insectoid-like creatures that piloted organic ships and were dead to the Force. The Vong took the planet by surprise and did more damage to it than Brainiac had ever done. Batman's Justice League was vastly outnumbered and outgunned by the Vong's sheer weapons and numbers. Knowing we couldn't leave the Earth to the mercy to these monsters, we stayed and now fight alongside the justice League to fight off the Vong's occupation of the Earth.

I swear I'll find you, Ezra. But first I've got a little pest control to do.


	28. He-Man

He-Man

When the Sorceress warned me of an impending threat to Eternia that was greater than the likes of Skeletor, I, alongside Battle-Cat, offered to go to face this 'Brainiac' whenever he may be hiding. Using her vast magical abilities, the Sorceress transported me to my mother's home planet of Earth, but it was nothing like how she described it to be. Batman's Justice League was warring against Superman's Regime and in the midst of it all was Brainiac's invasion of the planet. I managed to rally the heroes together, and as a united force, we slew the monster before he became a threat to my world. But it wasn't before long that Superman attempted to make his move against Batman's side shortly thereafter.

Knowing that I was the only one capable of defeating him, I brought down Superman once and for all after an epic battle that shook the very planet, ending the Regime's hold on the world forever. But I took no pride in killing the once great hero, I could only pray that his soul had found some sort of peace in the afterlife. With a heart full of regret, I returned to Eternia in the hopes that I to could find some peace of my own for a short time until Skeletor's next scheme.

But sadly, I returned to Eternia in a state of chaos. Apparently during my absence, Skeletor had made an alliance with a being known as Sinestro to help to him conquer Eternia. With the aid of Sinestro's Corps, Skeletor and his forces had beaten back the Masters of the Universe and even managed to kill several of them, including my dear friend, Man-At-Arms. Hopelessly outnumbered, I rushed back to Earth to seek help from the Justice League, to which they agreed and returned to Eternia with me.

Whatever it takes, we shall take back my home from Skeletor!


	29. Skulker

Skulker

There is no better feeling than placing a new trophy on the wall.

I must admit, I'm not really accustomed to hunting aliens, but it never hurts to branch out and stalk new prey. Bagging Brainiac was trying an exciting experience, but it was the aftermath of the hunt was when things became quite interesting. Using Brainiac's technology and adding to my own ghost hunting equipment, I upgraded my arsenal to new levels. With my new armament, I expanded my hunts to these so-called 'metahumans'. I must say that adding Batman's cowl and Superman's cape to my trophy room was most satisfying.

After killing my way through every super powered being on earth, I returned to Amity Park where I faced the ghost-child in a final battle. It was a glorious clash, but in the end, I walked away with his severed head in my hand. Once the ghost-child was slain, I returned to the Ghost Zone, where I returned to my regular hunts, but after hunting the likes of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, chasing after the Box Ghost seemed beneath me. So, I decided to travel among the stars, searching for new worlds and fresh game to fill my trophy room. Durlans, Daxamites, Tamarainains and others fell to my blades, but yet I still crave a worthy prey to slay.

So, I shall continue my search among the stars for the ultimate game. Perhaps this 'New Genesis' will provide with someone worth killing.


	30. Lars

Lars

My crew thought the only thing we had to worry about were the Gems from Homeworld, but man we were so wrong.

When I first heard about Brainiac's attack on Earth, all I could think about was my friends and family. So, I ordered for us to set a course back to earth at once. Once he got there, we found Beach City under siege by Brainiac's drones and Steven and the Crystal Gems getting beaten down. The Off-Colors and I are more used to avoiding a fight instead of getting into one, but we aren't going to run from this fight. While my crew helped Steven and the others, I took the fight to Brainiac himself.

It wasn't easy, not only did I have to fight my way through the ton of those robot drones, but I also had to punch my way through several of Superman's Regime members—which really hurt my knuckles by the way. After I killed Brainiac, I used my hair portal to trap the Regime within it. Now I know would your thinking: 'But Lars, what if they escape through Lion's mane?' well, Steven and I thought of that, and we had to cut mine and lion's hair. It severed my portal abilities, but it was necessary to hold Superman in his place.

In the aftermath, my crew and the Crystal Gems joined the Justice League. With Batman and his teams help, we made preparations for whenever the Diamonds should invade earth once again. It won't be easy to take them on, but if we can beat Brainiac, we can beat the Diamonds. So bring on, you oversized dicitors, earth's ready to take you on and I've got a knuckle sandwich for each of you!

…I can't believe I just said knuckle sandwich.


	31. Megatron

_**A/N: Another chapter written by a friend of mine.**_

* * *

Megatron

That...was for denying me my destiny of conquering Cybertron, and my revenge against Prime!

When the Coluan invader known as Brainiac arrived at my home world, for the first time in this seemingly endless civil war, Autobots and Decepticons united in a valiant, yet vain attempt to stop him. Cybertron was destroyed, my old foe, Optimus Prime, was vanquished, and my subordinates and I found ourselves and the entire city of Kaon shrunken down and trapped in one of Brainiac's containers for study.

We spent days trapped in this prison until that abomination's vessel began the same process to an organic world known as Earth. But it was at that moment that I finally struck.

"Megatron is slave to no one!" I shouted at one of Brainiac's machines as I smashed it into the ground. More attempted a feeble effort at restraining me, only for them to suffer the same fate. But simply assaulting his mindless automatons was not my ambition. I knew that they would need to transport themselves back to the vessel for repair, so I grabbed onto one of them and I then found myself back to my full height and inside Brainiac's ship.

And it wasn't long until I finally had my revenge.

When we encountered one another, he had, admittedly, put up a decent fight, but in the end, Megatron reigned supreme once again as I finally ended the one who robbed me not just of my conquest, but of my vengeance against the thorn in my side for eons!

Once the ship had crashed into Earth, I approached the bottled city of Kaon and gazed down upon my fellow Decepticons practically like a god staring at his creations from the heavens above.

"Save us, oh mighty Megatron, save us!" they pleaded, as I thought about what I was to do now.

It took me all of ten nanokliks to crush the city under my heel.

Cybertron's destruction had proven to me that my Decepticons were growing weak during the war, and that it was time to start anew. I was now destined to start a brand new, more powerful army if my ambitions were to be fulfilled, and some information given to me about Kryptonian DNA from Brainiac's ship may have given me an idea on where to start.

Once I laid waste to the headquarters of this 'Justice League', I used their technology to open a portal to the Phantom Zone, freeing it's Kryptonian prisoners so that they may serve me. Naturally, General Zod was none too enthused at the idea of being one's underling, and attempted to rebel against me.

Which only made it all the more satisfying to blow his head off with my new, Kryptonite enhanced fusion cannon.

The petrified Kryptonians instantly pledged their undying loyalty to me, and only me, and thus, my new conquest began, starting with this disgusting, organic planet I found myself on.

And once we're done here, we shall traverse the stars, laying waste to all who oppose, and the entire galaxy will have no choice...

...but to kneel before Megatron!


	32. Black Hat

Black Hat

Lesson Learned: Never send a monkey to do a real villains job!

You know, when I first supplied weapons to Grodd for his little takeover of Gorilla City with the aid of his stupid Society, I assumed that I had found the perfect puppet dictator to prop up as the perfect pasty for my world domination scheme, but what I didn't take into account was that banana-brained baboon's plan to alley himself with Brainiac and rule what was left of the world after that alien had taken what he wanted. 'knowing that those morons in the JLA would be wasting their time fighting each other, I decided to take the fight to Brainiac head on, not because I want to protect the world, far from it, I want the world for myself.

After I tore that would-be usurper's head from his shoulders, I came to the most interesting realization: Why try to rule this ruined world when I can make a profit off it instead? Braniac's tech, drones and even his body fetched me a pretty penny on the black market, and with Lex and Joker gone, the competition is low. H.I.V.E, Intergang and the League of Assassins are my biggest clients and even Batman's Justice League buy my new line of Brainiac-forged weapons to battle Superman's Regime.

So come on down and get yourself a piece of Brainiac tech, hurry now, before you find yourself on the receiving end of one of my products.


	33. Stain

Stain

I was brought to this world by Dr. Fate, claiming that only I was capable of defeating Brainiac. In that regard, they were correct. After I removed that creature's head from his shoulders, I made quick work of the Regime, though I had to get creative with some Kryptonite blades in order to kill Superman. Batman however, didn't approve of course, but after the insanity that the Regime caused, he knew that this was the only way. With Fate gone, I have no way of returning to my world. But honestly, I'm at peace with that. Despite the Regime tainted view of justice, this world still have heroes who live up to what they truly are and not blinded by their personal vices and vendettas.

As a sign of peace, I put down my blades and offered to to join Batman's new Justice League. He accepted, but warned me that should I slip up he'll be there to take me down.

It's funny though, I joined the League to do the same thing. For if they should ever abandon the laws and rules of what it means to be a true hero, then I be right there to make sure that their won't be another Regime.


End file.
